Melody
by RenCloud
Summary: One on ones with different pairings, based and inspired of different songs. Two to three pairings per song. Read as they go through, sadness, happiness, loneliness, love, hatred and so on.
1. Chapter 1 - Beside You

**Warning: **Might be a few spoilers in there. This is a lot of text, but I just couldn't let this slide with a short snippet. Some guy on guy action.

These one on ones are based out of songs that inspire me. I will do more and I'll try and keep to two to three pairings per song. If you have request feel free to come with it. Tell me a song, or a pairing, or both and I'll see what I can do for you. I do not own the characters or the story the originate from, also I do not own the songs. This took quite some time and effort, however I'm pleased with the result. Please review. Enjoy the read.

* * *

_Marianas Trench – Beside you._

And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up.

And I will hide you, when it gets too much.

I'll be right beside you.

**Clary x Jace –**

She gasped, dropped to her knees, cried enough for a river, half-mute sobs escaped her lips and she gasped repeatedly; her chest was tight as if she was wearing a very suffocating corset. Breathing at the very moment was the most difficult thing she had done in her very life and Clary had gone through a hell of a mess recently. Mud soiled through her pants, but she didn't care. Her side was bleeding, but the pain was dull compared to the one in her heart. The rain was soaking her down to her undergarments, but she hardly felt it. Blind to the rest of the world; expect two males in front of her, one lying on the ground in a heap of useless flesh, the other standing above with blood dripping from a sword. One male she loved, the other she currently hated with such a rage she couldn't even put words on it, of course the one she loved was the one dead on the floor. No matter how many times she wished it was the other way around the golden haired male on the ground just wouldn't stand up. No matter how much she begged who ever ruled the world for his rescue, it wouldn't come. No matter how hard she tried to push reality back it always came back, hitting her like a boulder.

_Nobody will break you. _

Clary didn't want to believe it, but the truth was right in front of her. Jace was dead and there was nothing she could do other then watch, cry and beg. She felt miserable, a pitiful creature hardly worth of living. Dying seemed like a good choice, she could just stop fighting the darkness that edged in her vision and the pain would be over. Everything would be forgotten and nothing would matter anymore, not that much mattered anyways; Jace was dead, the person she loved and held dear. The one that swore he would always protect her and never leave her, well he had broken that promise. Clary closed her eyes and let her body slump to the wet ground, she actually welcomed the wet grass in her face, it felt somehow refreshing. At least she wouldn't be alone in the world if she died, but who knew what awaited her. She watched the standing male in the corner of her eyes and saw him inching towards her, his face a mask, his clothes stained with blood. Valentine raised his sword and stood above her, she swore she got see a hint of sorrow strike his complexion, but it was her imagination, Valentine was a monster he didn't have emotions other than hatred.

It was then it struck her; Valentine didn't deserve to live, all the things he would do with the world if he got what he wanted. Clary thought about what Jace would have done and she realized he would have stood up, blind with rage and killed the bastard right where he was standing. Without even noticing she whimpered, trying to clamber up unto her feet again, it seemed an impossible task. The world went dark and she collapsed onto the ground yet again, Clary was unconscious.

Warmth seeped through her body and she swore she could hear a voice calling her name. Arms were wrapped around her like a protective blanket and despite her later state of danger she felt completely safe. The familiar feelings urged her to wake up, urged her to open her eyes and find what lay beyond, the sweet voice was calling her name. Clary's eyes fluttered open weakly and she gazed up to see an angel, her angel; Jace. Worry was painted on his face, but all Clary cared about was the fact that he was breathing, living. With strength she was sure she summoned out of pure will she pulled her arms around him and latched onto him with such force he had to gasp for air. "Clary, your crushing me.." he muttered softly and all she could do was to cry, hearing his voice clear as day made the tears come rolling yet again, yet this time it was tears of happiness, relief and most importantly; love. Despite everything a weak grin spread on Jace's face, he was such an ass for smiling at a time like this. "I promised you I would always be beside you, didn't I?" he said in the softest voice he could manage, but it only came out smug. Clary laughed, just almost and kissed him full on the lips, ignoring the pain raging through her body.

"I love you Jace" she said. Was it all a dream?

* * *

**Alec x Magnus -**

His knuckles were white from tension, a bead of sweat was running down his forehead, his breathing was shallow and he could hardly make a sound or move an inch. Everything was being destroyed in his life, Max was dead, Magnus had broken up with him, Jace had vanished and was probably not himself anymore, his parents had given up on each other, even Isabelle seemed to be falling in love, which was an obvious sign of the world falling apart. Mute sorrow followed him everywhere he went and even if he tried to act like an adult, act like he was strong and nothing bothered him, everybody knew he was lying, not only to the world, but himself.

Alec wanted everything to turn back the way it was. Demons he could deal with, underworlders he could deal with, danger he could somehow deal with, but when the people he cared about seemed to vanish bit by bit. Now that was hard to deal with, Alec had always been a bit of a loner, more of a third wheel than an actual asset to the group. However he had actually tasted the sweet fruit of love for the first time in his life, he was starting to turn for the better. Magnus had made the world easier to live in, a lot easier. The raven haired boy was getting stronger, prouder, but everything had changed once Max had died. One thing after the other ripped from his world and it hurt equally much each time. Of course loosing Magnus had been the worst piece of all, but he felt lost without his brother in battle. It was almost as if he was dead, even though he wasn't.

With the little will power he left he finally decided to get some fresh air and went for a walk. He hardly realized the fact that it had gone dark and even worse; he didn't notice the fact that someone, or something, was following him in the shadows. A sudden sound from the bushes made him halt and look around in around and it was at this time he noticed the sun was gone. _Of course_, he thought as a demon jumped out of the bushes at him. He dodged, but just barely, why in the world had he left his weapons in his room at a time like this, did he really have a death wish? The blue eyed male cursed himself out loud and moved away from the demon the best he could, the claws from the creature dripping with lethal poison. Alec tried to figure out what to do and turned to run the fastest he could, but there it was; another demon. "Ah h-" he almost cursed, but was interrupted by another attack towards his vital areas. "I'm so dead" he muttered for himself, trying to keep an eye on both demons, one he could run away from, two was a different matter and he had nothing on him what so ever he could protect himself with.

In the distance a sudden red glow came shooting towards the demon and before Alec knew both the demons were fleeing with their tails between their legs. "What the h-" he was about to say when Magnus came out of the shadows and shook his glittery head. "You shouldn't curse Alec, it doesn't fit you" he mused in is normal cat-like voice, his eyes seemed to shine in the moon light. The blue eyed male didn't know what to do or how to react, had Magnus just come to his rescue like some sort of dashing prince? What on earth was he doing out here anyways? A part of him was pissed off; he didn't actually want to see the male at the very moment. While the other part was grateful and actually happy he was able to see the colorful warlock again. Even though Magnus had a somewhat smug smile on his lips, Alec could see the worry in his eyes. It was clear as day. "T-thanks, I guess" he muttered under his breath and turned to leave the warlock alone. However he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, not harshly, but the grip was strong none the less. Alec turned to find Magnus giving him an intense look; the cat-like eyes staring him down almost made the black haired male melt.

After a pause Alec finally opened his mouth to speak, make Magnus let him go. However the warlock had other things in mind as he suddenly whipped forward while dragging Alec closer, their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss and soon Alec's worries were done as if blown away by a very strong wind. Strong and long arms wrapped around him in a strong embrace and even as their lips departed Magnus drew him even closer. Without a word Alec rested his head on Magnus' chest, he hated being shorter than him, but it couldn't be helped. A comforting hand stroked his back and suddenly, as if a lid had been removed tears came running down his cheeks uncontrolled. _How pitiful, _Alec thought, but Magnus only continued stroking his back gently and kissed him on the top of his head. The black haired male had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. "Trust me Alec, I'll always be here" Magnus simply said and Alec let himself be swept away by him, feeling completely at peace.

_- Trust in me, trust in me. Don't pull away._

* * *

**Note: **I love this song and when I listen to it I can't help, but to think about everything the people in the Mortal Instruments have been trough. And how they've been there for each other. Sadly I write far too much to do every pairing I can think of, but if you have a special request, don't be afraid to ask.


	2. Chapter 2 - Demons

**Warning: **Might be a few spoilers in there. This is a lot of text, but I just couldn't let this slide with a short snippet. Some guy on guy action.

These one on ones are based out of songs that inspire me. I will do more and I'll try and keep to two to three pairings per song. If you have request feel free to come with it. Tell me a song, or a pairing, or both and I'll see what I can do for you. I do not own the characters or the story the originate from, also I do not own the songs. This took quite some time and effort, however I'm pleased with the result. Please review. Enjoy the read.

**_Note:_**This chapter was requested by AlejandraMartinez, and was the first request, thus I want to thank this person and personally hope they enjoy this read.

Request: Demons - Imagine Dragons - with Simon and Isabelle.

* * *

_Demons – Imagine Dragons_

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide

**Simon x Izzy -**

Even with a bit of a slow start the date had gone well and Simon was in the process of walking Isabelle home for the evening. "Want to go through the park?" she suddenly asked, it was unusual of Izzy to make excuses, but Simon only shrugged and replied "Sure, why not" with a small smile. The park stretched out towards them and their hands connected for a short moment, but instead of the usual seductive brush from Isabelle she decided to wrap her fingers through his and Simon could nothing but stare down at their hands. The black haired girl wanted to laugh, but she kept it inside for Simon's sake, she had almost forgotten he wasn't very used to the entire dating thing.

They walked like this for a while, in silence, but a nice sort of silence. Simon kept glancing down at their hands, making sure they were still intertwined, the warmth was comforting and somehow he wondered if his cold body bothered Isabelle, but she seemed content enough with a small smirk on her full lips. The thought of kissing those lips crossed Simon's mind and he had to shake his head, trying to blow the thought away, but it didn't work, he still wanted to.

Suddenly Isabelle pointed to a bench and with a raised eyebrow from Simon they sat down next to each other and glanced over the lake right in front of them. Brown eyes met as they faced each other, without even thinking about it Simon leaned in, even Izzy seemed shocked by his sudden advance, but she didn't stop it. Their lips met, first soft, barely connected, then stronger, more passionate. If his heart had been alive Simon was sure it would be beating like a racing horse and for some reason he actually felt warm, even though he knew his body was practically dead and cold. Isabelle leaned back slightly, making Simon follow in pursuit wanting more, she had to grin, she had him right where she wanted him, there was no going back now. Lips crashing together, Simon cupped her chin and willed his tongue inside her mouth, a soft gasp left Isabelle, but the kiss continued. His free hand roamed down her side carefully, gently, not too fast and not too slow.

Soon enough she was lying with her back to the bench, while Simon was staring down at her on all four, a look of lust and passion glued unto his face. _When did he get this handsome? _Isabelle wondered as she stared back at him, moving her arms to hold around him by the base of his neck, once again he leaned in and kissed her. Izzy had been with several boys, none of them lasted long, but none of them had been this gentle towards her, usually they went straight for her clothes, while Simon kept his hands at her sides, no roaming, no unwanted pressure, yet a simple and gentle gesture that made a shiver go down her spine. His tongue explored her mouth and she simply stroked the back of his head with a hand, running her fingers through his soft brown hair. Their lips parted for a moment, but his tongue trailed down her jaw line, up to her ear, left a small nibble and continued down towards her neck. Her body seemed to shiver at his every move, she exposed her neck willingly, wanting to feel that tongue on her skin, however Simon suddenly froze, his entire body going tense, his tongue lingered on the skin of her neck.

_But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

"Simon?.." she whispered softly, stroking his hair gently, trying to steal a glance at his face, but it was hidden in the cave of her neck. His knuckles went white from tension, a bead of sweat run down his forehead; she didn't even know he could sweat. She tried calling his name again, but he didn't react, he simply stood there on all four as if frozen in stone, his tongue slowly retreated back, but his lips were still slightly parted. Isabelle started to worry, this wasn't normal, a sense of fear struck her body: a predator was on top of her, his favorite type of food not even an inch away from his mouth. Softly she tried to push on him, but he was heavy, his entire weight seemed to be locked in place, she tried harder, but knew it was pointless. Simon was not only quite heavier than her, but also had inhuman strength that she would never be able to beat no matter how hardcore she was. Fear went deeper into her mind and body, she wouldn't let the panic take her over, but being locked like this didn't help much. Suddenly she felt him closer, a pair of teeth barely touching her skin. "Simon!" she shouted, as loud as she could, struggling under his weight, trying to push him off. A sudden crack interrupted the silence and Isabelle felt her body fall down, but nothing pushed her down, Simon was gone and the bench couldn't really be called a bench anymore, more like a pile of crumbled wood under her body. Isabelle blinked her pretty brown eyes and looked around, trying to locate the vampire, but he was nowhere to be seen. Blood thirst had taken control of him and Izzy knew how much this bothered him, he would beat himself up for this forever, she had to find him, talk to him, sooth him.

She finally realized how scary the thought of him never returning was to her. Isabelle could hardly believe she had actually fallen in love.

_I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how__  
_

**Clary x Jace ( + Sebastian) -**

_No.. Oh please no.._ she thought and closed her eyes, hoping beyond hope that she was dreaming, that everything would be alright again. However she knew that keeping her eyes closed wouldn't fix the problem currently in front of her. Jace was sitting in a chair a blank expression on his face, watching her with intense eyes. Carefully she sat down in another chair and finally dared opening her eyes. The golden haired boy was there, alive and well, but something was wrong, something was off, he didn't quite seem like himself. Sebastian was standing in the corner of her room with his arms crossed, shadows seemed to hide him, but she knew he was there, like an annoying bug. Moments passed by in silence, the three of them watching each other, Clary stared at Jace and he stared back. Finally with great retort she stood up and walked over to him, looking at him from above he seemed just like the normal Jace, but she knew deep inside that something was wrong. Suddenly his arms shot out and grabbed her, only to drag her into his lap, making her sit there with a shocked expression painted on her face. Sebastian chuckled in a low and deep tone, but otherwise didn't move to interrupt.

Clary stared at Jace and she swore she could see a small smile corner on his lips; she couldn't help, but to smile back. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, burying her head into his chest and sighed at the familiar feeling. Jace returned the embrace, but it wasn't as strong as usual, as if he was holding back. "Well isn't that just adorable" Sebastian exclaimed and raised his hands in the air as if saying hurray, however a serious and dark expression formed his face tight. A shudder went down Clary's spine, she hated that male more than anything for doing this to Jace. Suddenly Jace had a hand around her neck, suffocating her, almost gently; his face was blank while his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. The red-head tried to gasp for air, but failed miserably, she didn't want to hurt Jace, but her hands hit at him none the less, but it was like trying to hit at a wall; she hurt more than he did. "See? I told you, Jace is mine now" Sebastian commented walking towards them, shaking his head at her "for once, I actually told the truth" he continued his voice going darker, his steps drawing them closer.

A evil grin spread on Sebastian's lips and Jace's grip around her throat went softer, just enough so she could draw a deep breath and fill her lungs with sweet air once again. Clary glared at Seb with hatred, for doing this to Jace, for doing this to them. "Why?" Clary croaked in a weak voice, glancing at Jace at now and then in worry, but he was just sitting there with a blank expression, as if he wasn't a part of this situation at all. Sebastian simply shrugged and took a wide step leaning closer to her, their faces inches apart and he remembered that kiss he had stolen from her, he wondered if he should steal another one. The girl cringed, trying to hide into her boyfriend's arms, but he didn't offer much protection, actually he was quite dangerous to be held by at the very moment. However Jace suddenly drew her closer and kissed her instead, a hint of rebelliousness in his eyes, his usual stoic and arrogant expression back to normal, just for a split second before Sebastian let out a groan and regained control over the golden haired male. Clary was just as surprised as Sebastian at the sudden change, even if it was just for a second, seeing the real Jace in there made everything so much better. Hope hadn't left her yet. Sebastian laughed and made Jace stand with Clary, walking her over to corner of the room before returning without her to Sebastian's side like some sort of faithful dog. Once again rage and hatred filled her mind towards the almost white haired male. "I had almost forgotten how much fight there was in this guy, now excuse us, we have things to do" Sebastian commented in a dark voice and simply patted his faithful dog on the head before the vanished completely.

Defeated with worry and sorrow Clary fell to floor and hid her face in her hands. Why could nothing work out the way she wanted it to? Why did this have to happen to Jace? Why did that demon take him over?

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3 - All About Us

**Warning: **Might be a few spoilers in there. This is a lot of text, but I just couldn't let this slide with a short snippet. Some guy on guy action.

These one on ones are based out of songs that inspire me. I will do more and I'll try and keep to two to three pairings per song. If you have request feel free to come with it. Tell me a song, or a pairing, or both and I'll see what I can do for you. I do not own the characters or the story the originate from, also I do not own the songs. I wanted to thank all favorites, reviews, followers and readers! I hope I do not disappointing you.

On another note I want to apologize for taking so much time and also warn everybody that read this that a update might be a bit late, as next week will be very hectic, sorry. Also this chapter / song was requested by ilookOnTheBrightside, hope you enjoy! The simon/izzy is a continuation of the previous one.

_He is we – All about us –_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
Spotlight shine, it's all about us  
it's all__ about us__  
And every heart in the room will melt_

**Alec x Magnus – **

Alec could still remember how nervous he had been the day he kissed Magnus in front of several shadowhunters and not to mention his own family, including his parents. His parents had taken it surprisingly well and nobody really seemed to hate him much more because of it, even though a few shadowhunters would give him weird looks or ignore him. But nothing of this mattered anymore, he felt good, not having to hide his love towards the warlock. Before he knew it they went to a trip all around the world, Magnus easily brought them anywhere they wanted to go and Alec would always send a picture of them over to Jace. He missed his partner, but at least he had Magnus and nothing could really compare with that.

A sudden kiss interrupted his train of thought as Magnus grinned at him, licking the corner of his mouth. Alec could only smirk back and assaulted him with a passionate embrace, making Magnus fall on the ground with a thud. Both of them chuckled lightly and the warlock wrapped his arms around him easily. It almost seemed like a dream and sometimes Alec would worry that one day Magnus would be gone and that everything had just been a wild fantasy. However whenever he touched the warlock and the warlock touched him back, well then he knew it was real. Stars seemed to shine in Magnus' eyes while staring at Alec a small smirk cornering on his lips. "I love you" he suddenly said and Alec blinked lightly as a bright red blush colored his usual pale cheek. The cat-eyed warlock would chuckle heartedly, while the blue eyed boy would try to hide his face in his chest.

Alec felt completely safe lying on top Magnus like this, being embraced by the tanned male made his body seem to melt. Teasingly he licked on the warlocks neck and a groan escaped from his lips in reply, Alec grinned, trailing his tongue down the base of his neck, while his hand searched Magnus' chest. A chill went down the warlocks spine, but he did nothing to stop the raven-haired male, he only enjoyed the moment, it wasn't often Alec had the courage to be the first to do something. And the fact that the young male was trying his best to please Magnus, well the warlock would let him play and simply stroked his back gently. Alec continued, finally finding the buttons on the other male's shirt and opening them one after one with his hand while his tongue followed in pursuit. Magnus purred and tensed slightly, closing his cat-like eyes and letting his hand stroke trough Alec's raven hair, trying his best not do anything that would startle the young male and make him stop.

Shirtless and with a beautiful young boy on top of him straddling his hips, Magnus grinned, keeping his hands on Alec's hips and watching him place kisses on his lower chest. The warlock had to use every inch of self-control not to ravage the male right there and then, he wanted Alec to find more courage and be confident about himself: or more importantly about them being together, doing things. However he knew that this night, would be one he was going to make sure to remember no matter what. After all he was planning on going even further with Alec this time, something the blue eyed boy hadn't let him have yet; his virginity.

_This is a feeling I've never felt__  
but its all about us__  
_

**Izzy x Simon – **

_Finally!_ She thought in triumph and tightened her grip on her golden whip. Hiding in the shadows she prowled after the male, inching closer until she was finally close enough to strike. With an easy flick of her slim wrist she let her whip fly and coil around the male's ankle, making him fall to the pavement with a loud thud, not to mention he let out a rather loud yelp. The beautiful woman looked around, but there was nobody around, so she simply dragged the male after her into the alley, not caring if his skin got scraped. He tried to resist, but with the painful metal around his foot and nothing to grab unto he had little chance, he had no idea what was going on or who was attacking him in the middle of the night. Finally the dragging stopped and he was about to get up when he felt somebody sit on him, pinning him back down. The whip coiled around both of his legs and brought them together as if in shackles. While his hands were free for approximately five seconds, before they were bound together behind his back with a biting metal that made his skin burn slightly. Everything had happened so fast that even his inhuman senses had a hard time keeping track. He wondered who the fuck would do this to him and why.

The person on his back leaned in; pressing her body into his back, he could tell it was a female by the fact that she had a proper lush chest. Long hair fell unto his neck, sending shivers through his body and he was about to speak, but then he saw the black in the corner of his eyes and he turned slightly as Isabelle inched closer and kissed him on the cheek. Simon's eyes widened in surprise and he finally struggled to get away from her. He couldn't face her after what he had almost done to her. He was afraid he would lose control again; he didn't want to bite her, never. She smelled wonderful and somehow he wondered why he hadn't noticed her perfume earlier. Isabelle was so close, he could hear her heart beat, feel her warmth, sense her blood pulsating through her body. He glared at the pavement, guilt, sorrow and pain painting his face, he didn't say a word, Simon didn't want to see her; he was afraid.

_- Suddenly, I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's gotten into me__  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow__  
Can I hold you real close_

Suddenly he felt a wet tongue on his neck and a shudder went down his spine as Isabelle trailed her tongue up to his ear and breathed into it softly. What on earth was she doing? He wondered. "I'll never let you go again" she whispered into his ear in a seductive voice and Simon totally believed her; Izzy was not to be messed with, everybody knew this, downworlder or not. "Get of me Izzy" he finally said, trying to sound cold and uncaring, perhaps he could scare her away, or make her think he didn't care, at least then he wouldn't be able to hurt her. "No" she simply said and gave him a sweet kiss on the neck while her hands cupped his chin, drawing his head back slightly. Then she started nibbling and Simon didn't know what to do with himself, he struggled in his binding, but the damned metal only burned him. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear, something that made him freeze up entirely, his eyes going wide, his body going rigid like ice. Three words he never thought he would ever hear from any girl, especially not her. Simon tried to look at her, but it was impossible as long as she was keeping him pinned like this. "Don't leave me Simon.." she mumbled into his ear "Please" she pleaded and he had never heard Izzy sound so.. Vulnerable before, his body calmed down and he smiled.

Before Izzy knew he forced himself out of the bindings and suddenly he was the one on top of her, she stared straight into his brown eyes and he stared back into hers. "When did you get so strong?" she asked with a annoyed tone and tried to glance away, Simon actually grinned and made her look at him "since I had something very important to protect" he replied giving her a light kiss on the cheek. The black haired girl decided to play dumb; "And what is that?" she asked still trying to avoid looking into his eyes, why on earth was she acting like some sort of love-struck fourteen year old. The vampire smiled gently at her and leaned in to give her a rather passionate and strong kiss, it surprised her really. "You of course" he simply stated before kissing her again and Izzy hoped that she hadn't fallen for the wrong person. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4 - Heartbreaker

**Warning: **Might be a few spoilers in there. This is a lot of text, but I just couldn't let this slide with a short snippet.

These one on ones are based out of songs that inspire me. I will do more and I'll try and keep to two to three pairings per song. If you have request feel free to come with it. Tell me a song, or a pairing, or both and I'll see what I can do for you. I do not own the characters or the story the originate from, also I do not own the songs. This took quite some time and effort, however I'm pleased with the result. Please review.

On another note: I wanted to thank you for all the reviews, favs and followers yet again. I know I said next chapter would take some time, but because of all the kind reviews I was inspired and just couldn't keep my fingers off the keyboard. Because of the length of this chapter this song will only have one couple: Simon and Izzy, I hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to ilookOnTheBrightside for requesting this song. Also I have to warn you guys that this is a bit sappy and not so very happy in the start. And if you feel like Izzy doesn't stay in character then I have to remind you that she's still a girl and never been in love before, thus she acts a bit out of the ordinary. Thank you and enjoy the read!

* * *

_How to be a heartbreaker - marina and the diamonds_

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun__  
__But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run__  
__Rule number two, just don't get attached to__  
__Somebody you could lose_

Simon x Izzy

The black haired girl felt somewhat weird lying in her bed alone after confessing to somebody else and more importantly to a nerdy vampire at that. She wondered what on earth had gotten into her; she hadn't even slept with him! Something would always get in the way: Clary, bloodlust, demons, other humans even Alec once. It was the first time a guy she had been with hadn't pleaded about sex every night they were together, somehow she wondered if Simon was either alien or not sexually attracted to her, but the latter was impossible; she was a striking, sexy and a beautiful woman… _Wasn't she?_ Isabelle shook her head, refusing to take insecurity to take root into her mind, she was a babe! If Simon didn't see this then he was either blind or in love with somebody else, after all he hadn't confessed back, not literally. _Why hadn't he? _She wondered and tilted her head to the side as she sat up staring out her window, a sigh left her perfect lips and she felt worry nag at the back of her mind.

Despite the fact that she hadn't been able to sleep at all during the night she still didn't feel particularly tired, after all she was used to chasing demons and what not. Suddenly she chuckled at herself, a guy had actually managed to rob her off her sleep without even being there, when did she ever start fretting so much about her love life? Isabelle was used to guys chasing after her and not the other way around, but right now she felt as if she was always the one chasing after him. With another heavy sigh she got up and finally decided to shower and dressed, even if she wasn't going to do anything in particular today she had to make sure to look good; actually she could use a pair of new clothes. Yes that was a good idea, shopping always brought her into the correct mood.

Humming to herself softly she walked through the shops in the supermarket one after one, a bag already hung from wrist with a pair of high-heeled shoes in them; they were incredibly sexy. Isabelle felt good, safe and secure in an environment she knew everything about and no single negative thought crossed her mind, a smirk even cornered the sides of her lips; she knew the guys she crossed always gave her a second glance, some even stared right out. The black haired girl was about to walk by a jewelry shop when she saw a bit of red in the corner of her eyes; she stopped. _Clary?! _She smiled and grinned happily and rushed over to talk to her, but stopped frozen when she saw a brown haired person cross the corner of a hang up and started talking to the red-head with a smile on his face; Simon. Without even realizing she hid behind a wall of jewels and peeked at him through a small opening. _Why was she skulking around? _She thought, but she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind kicking at her now. "Do you like it?" she heard Simon saying in a soft and content voice and saw him reaching something over to her, it was a necklace, a very beautiful necklace; the chain was pure silver, while it had silver heart on the end of it, the heart were colored by tiny red gems and it sparkled in the light.

"Simon, that's beautiful" Clary exclaimed and smiled brightly taking it in her hand inspecting it more closely. "I found a twin" he said in triumph, showing of an identical one to the first, but this one had tiny black gems instead. The red-head nodded in excitement and inspected that one as well. "Do you think its good enough?" he mumbled softly with a light blush on his cheeks and glanced at Clary nervously. "Any girl couldn't ask for more" she simply replied with a soft smile before she took his hand in hers and dragged him over to the counter. Isabelle felt a stab of pain, or perhaps irritation somewhere in her body watching them like this. Simon smiling like a kid just given candy, their hands kept together even though they had reached the counter a long time ago.

"We want this" Clary announced to the clerk and gave him the two necklaces, the clerk inspected them both and their holding hands, he smirked and asked if they wanted it engraved. The red-head nodded and gave him a slip of a paper with something written on it. The clerk vanished while the two of the looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Isabelle couldn't cope with it anymore and left right there and then, without hearing the rest of their conversation.

"_Do you think she'll like it Clary?" Simon asked in worry and looked at her to find a suitable answer, she was a girl, she knew these things didn't she? Clary smiled at him comfortingly and squeezed his hand lightly "Don't worry Simon, I think Izzy will love it without doubt" she clarified and nodded just to make the statement that much clearer. Simon finally smiled happily and squeezed her hand back "Thank you for coming with me, I would have no idea what to buy to her" he said and Clary simply nodded and took the wrapped of necklace as the clerk came back with it, she gently put it in Simon's hand and gave him a final reassuring hug. The clerk smiled "I wish you two a happy future" he suddenly said and tilted his head, both Simon and Clary stared at him in wonder and then they both burst out laughing. The clerk looked at them stupefied and blinked his eyes. "We're practically siblings and both taken to somebody else" Clary simply said before giving the clerk a wave and walking out of there with Simon at her heels laughing softly. _

Isabelle practically ran home, though she didn't know why, her eyes stung, her heart ached, but she didn't understand this either. Emotions she didn't understand clouded her mind and she walked by Alec looking even worse than her without noticing. Alec had enough to think about himself, but still he noticed that something was off with Isabelle, he always put family first. However she was fast and hurried to her room, closing it behind her, Alec knew it was best to leave her alone for now.

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you

Isabelle tossed the shoes at the wall in sudden rage she didn't know where came from. Tears rimmed the corner of her eyes, but she refused to cry, she refused to give anybody the pleasure of hurting her. Men were all the same, she knew this, yet Simon had fooled her outright, he just seemed too nice; she should have known he was just playing around, he loved Clary, not her, he had always put the red-head first no matter what. Isabelle would not be some rebound, she refused to be used by a simple man and she easily blinked away the tears from her beautiful brown eyes. Walking to her nighstand she took out her whip and walked to her closet and changed her attire entirely. An attire made to seduce and draw in men for her own benefit, she let her whip coil around her wrist like a bracelet just in case she needed it. After all demons still walked the night and she was planning to be awake until daylight.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing

A fake smirk played on her lips and she buried her tears far, far away, ignoring her hurt and proudly walked out the door with a confident stride. It was already getting somewhat late and she actually practically bumped into Simon on the way, something she hadn't planned, but oh well, the sooner she got done with this the better. The brown haired boy looked at her up and down in surprise and a shiver went down her spine, she looked absolutely stunning today, this was his perfect chance. The brown haired male opened his mouth to speak, but Isabelle put a finger on his lips to silence him and shook her pretty head. Her finger easily brushed down his hind before he hand fell back in place, her glance was cold, almost icy and he wondered what was going on; no smile was playing on her lips like usual. "I'm breaking up with you" she simply stated, just that easily, no hesitation what so ever. Isabelle was happy her voice hadn't cracked like she was worried it would, after all she didn't want to break down crying right in front of this awful man, giving him the pleasure of her hurt. Simon's eyes went wide and he mouthed a 'what', but Isabelle simply walked by him with a wave "Its good bye Simon" she added before turning a corner.

Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes again, but she held them back and sucked it up, it had to be done and she was the one that had to break it up. She had to leave first. Simon stood there horrified for a second or two before he turned after her and sprinted down the alley, he didn't know what drove him to such madness, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed the beautiful female to the wall, probably using more strength then he should have. Everything had happened in a few seconds and there was no way, even with Izzy's training she had any time to react to Simon's rash actions.

Her hands were drawn up over her head, held in check by one strong hand. The nerdy vampire looked furious and one touch, one look straight into his beautiful brown eyes was enough to make every protection she had made break like frail glass. Izzy tried to glance away as tears streaked down her cheeks. _How ugly, how pitiful _she thought and her body sagged, but Simon kept her up worry painting his face entirely. His other hand went to her chin and she flinched "Don't touch me!" she screamed, pain, hurt and sorrow striking her heart completely, taking her over. Isabelle sobbed softly and Simon thought even her crying was beautiful, even though he was worried, confused and slightly irritated. She struggled against his grip, but she didn't have any strength left in her body it seemed, it just hurt so much, it hurt in a way she hadn't felt pain before. Only the pain of losing Max could compare to this.

"Izzy" he said in a soft and caring voice, looking at her, trying to make eye contact, but she shut him out completely, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why Izzy?" he simply asked in confusion and gave her a very gentle peck on the cheek, trying to console her some way, his free hand stroking at her hair softly. He just couldn't let her run away that easily without knowing why, he didn't want to lose her, no he couldn't lose her; it would destroy him for sure. "You don't love me!" she tried to scream, but it came out somewhat weak and it made her cry even more, if that was even possible, she felt completely drained already. Simon looked taken a back, like as if he had just been slapped, a furious expression tugged on his face, irritation took him over: "You don't decide that Izzy" he said simply in a serious and somewhat deep tone "I do love you" he added in a gentler tone stroked his hand gently trough his hair.

They both paused and for a second Isabelle seemed to calm down, but she kept crying and trembling under his hands. "No! You love Clary!" she shot back at him, staring him in the eyes with fury in her own "Admit it! I saw you holding hands!" she added in a hurry "You bought a necklace for her! As a couple!" she continued, letting everything loose. "You don't love me.." she mumbled weakly and looked away defeated, her tears had vanished, but hurt was clear on her face. Simon had gone rigid and he realized what she was talking about, a sigh left his lips and his went free hand went to his pocket where he brought out something and after a bit of fumbling she could feel cold metal around her neck. She looked at Simon in confusion that had an apologetic smile on his face "That necklace was for you and Clary came with me to give me some advice and support.." he explained softly and pointed at the silver heart with tiny red gems that was now resting on her collarbone "I was nervous and afraid you wouldn't like it, so I had Clary help me out" he added in the same soft tone.

Simon paused then leaned in and gave her a careful kiss on the cheek. "Isabelle, I love you and you deserve only the most beautiful of things, I just wanted to surprise you and Clary is like a sister to me now, I figured she would know more about these things than I did" he finished with a weak smile and let her go before embracing her softly, wrapping his arms around her protectively and drawing her close. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear and Isabelle felt very, very stupid. _I should have known_ she thought to herself, the irony of the thought was somewhat amusing to her. _I'm a complete mess_ she dug her face into his chest and hugged him back. The pain gone and a sense of relief filled her body, she felt as if her heart finally started beating again after being dead for some time. "I love you too, Simon" she finally said with a slight sniffle and Simon only hugged her tighter.


End file.
